combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L96A1 Arctic Wolf
The L96A1 Arctic Wolf is a cosmetic variant of the L96A1, and can be purchased from the Black Market for 900 NX for a day. Overview The L96A1 Arctic Wolf is a relatively popular sniper rifle among players, and is often coveted for its looks. Despite its very noticeable camo outside of arctic combat, it is still used in all types of terrain. The L96A1 Arctic Wolf features an arctic camo (as would be expected from the name) and an integrated suppressor (despite what the Black Market description), providing the quietness of a sniper without the damage penalty. The damage is high relative to other bolt action sniper rifles, being able to take out players with extra protection (even Hauser) with a single shot, but will still tank at times as with all other sniper rifles, especially with shots to the leg and foot. The accuracy is the lowest among all snipers, but is still more than adequate in most cases at 90. Relative to other snipers, it has more downsides including low ammo compared to newer sniper rifles, average portability, and a less than average rate of fire, draw speed and reload speed. Despite what would appear to be a poor sniper when compared to newer snipers, the L96A1 Arctic Wolf is still able to hold its ground well, shining greatly when it comes to quick-scoping (along with it's variants). Among all snipers, it and its variants, come out among at the top of the best snipers for quick-scoping, with shots generally hitting much more often than some other snipers if quick-scoping is done properly. This alone can make up for all of its draw backs, and is where its lower accuracy is irrelevant. Variants Trivia *The description for the Arctic Wolf was changed from "Performing on par with the standard" to "Performing on par with the standard L96A1 + S1 Suppressor." *It was originally released as a permanent weapon for 29,900 NX in September of 2009, and was popularly bought for permanent duration due to Sniper Rifles being more expensive than all other guns and thus allowing players to save their GP. It was again released in December 23, 2009 until January 4, 2010 for permanent duration, but at 10% off for 26,900 NX. It was finally re-re-released as a permanent weapon for it's original price and has remained so mostly ever since, being among the few NX standard guns not to be retired. *Upon the stock of the gun are a wolf's tracks and the word "Wolf". *Below the left side of the sniper is a pair of wolf eyes. *This gun was sold from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST for 3,000 NX (30 days) to celebrate Black Friday 2010. *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 23,920 NX. Media L9AW-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. L9AW-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. L9AW-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. L9AW-Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. L9AW-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. ArcticWolfScreenshot.JPG|A Player holding the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. L96A1ArcticWolf.jpg|A player getting a double kill with an Arctic Wolf Arctic Wolf Scope.png|L96A1 Arctic Wolf's Scope Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:LE Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Bolt Action Category:NX Standard Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Permanent Category:NX Standard Sniper Rifles